Developments
by moonshinekiss
Summary: Post season 10, the 4 months hiatus trying to create some realistic developments in their relationship
1. Chapter 1

This story is set after the last episode of season 10 „Damned if you do"  
It would be nice if people would review it and give me tips and you can tell me what you would like to read, wishes may be granted

The doors opened and gave away a full airport with busy people running around, traveler searching for car rents but also families and lovers ending up in hugs and kisses. The air was fresh in Washington, she could see the rain falling outside from the plane´s window. It was the greatest contrast from Israel where the heat defined the days. She carried a big red trunk around her shoulder and pulled a suitcase behind her as she left the baggage carousels.  
It was late afternoon, a gray, very rainy day in Washington, everyone seemed to be a little bit calmer and less stressed than usual, a very unusual view on an airport. Ziva made her way to the passenger arrival where a familiar face waited for her. Standing in a plain dark blue shirt, top bottom casually opened and in jeans, Tony smiled a little shy at her.  
When Ziva met his eyes she opened her mouth a little stunned, half smiling, looking at him curiously and when she almost made her way up to him she let the trunk fall to the ground and walked the last feet freed from the weight to him and hugged him tight.  
„What are you doing here?" „What does it look like? Picking you up from the airport...Welcome home, Ziva." Ziva hugged him a little tighter, closing her eyes and enjoying the kind favour from Tony before she brought her face in front of his, her hands on his chest, and his arms loosly around her lower back. „That´s what my father used to say to me whenever I returned to Israel 'Welcome home'. This time no one greeted me like this when I arrived in Tel Aviv." Ziva paused looking Tony straight into his eyes, „I suppose where your home is really depends on where your family and friends are." Ziva concluded finally. „McGee will be glad to hear you´re happy to be back, he´s waiting outside in the car, maybe we should go" Like everyone else, his voice seemed so calm and careless, this entire day Ziva couldn´t let go of the feeling that this day was special, special because it was just a normal one, it seemed like everyone had let go of their worries, just lived through this day and it appeared to her that on this very day nothing bad could possibly happen. Not to her at least. Not today, especially because it was already past five. No, this would be a day no one would remember because nothing had happened. Tony took her heavy red trunk, she took the suitcase and together they made their way out of the airport into the rain, into the fresh air, over the park lot to McGee´s car where Tony opened the back door for her and she glady got into the dry car. Tony put the suitcases into the car and then quickly accompanied Ziva on the back seat. „Move please!" „Tony, why don´t you sit in the front?!" ... „Ziva just move to the left side, I am getting wet" Ziva waited for another two seconds...looked at McGee´s wide grin, then at Tony´s helpless puppy face and finally moved so he could get into the car. „Urgh, worst weather ever, it rains like the apocalypse is going to happen soon." „Aww poor Tony, you got a little wet?" McGee smirked at him from the driver´s seat, by the way, it´s good to have you back Ziva!" „I am happy to be back too" „Just shut up McGeek and drive home, will ya?" Tony was obviously annoyed, but it was the usual squabbling between the two. Ziva smiled. Nothing had changed while she was in Israel for a month. „What are you thinking?" Tony looked at her, his typical face, a little half smile, eyes that are waiting for an answer. „I just thought how much I like rain, it calms everything, it reminds me of talking a step back and reminding myself of the present and acknowledging what is happening right now." „It´s amazing what simple rain can do to you." She rolled her eyes. „I mean it, Tony!" ..."I believe you, really. Are you hungry? We can order Pizza or Chinese or what about Greek or Portuguese...there is so much to choose from, we might as well get a little from everything."  
„Oh, so you are staying at my place?" Ziva asked with a venturous smile plastered on her lips. „Yeah, oh ..well I thought we could watch a movie, you tell me what´s happening in Israel, you know, to buds hanging out."

Well, we´ll see what will happen in chap 2


	2. Chapter 2

McGee let them out in front of Ziva´s apartment. It had stopped raining and the drops dripped from the leaves, there were big puddles on the street and the air was filled with even more freshness. In the car, Ziva was able to shut down for some minutes, she stared out of her window into the Washington area, appreciated the small beautiful things that her eyes picked up on, like the big green tress besides the pavement, children who jumped into the puddles and then had to listen to their mom´s screaming why on earth they would do something like that in their best pants. It was so nice having two friends caring so much for her, picking her up, bringing her home safely, staying with her, not letting her feel alone. You are not alone. Tony had told her when she left for her father´s funeral, now he wanted to put his words into action.

Tony took the suitcase, he seemed to struggle a bit with all the weight but Ziva didn´t say anything, she wanted to see how he would try to get them up the stairs. It could be, no it already was funny how he pulled them up, every single stair at once. „And the elevator is really broken?" He mugged. „Oh. Did I say that?" „No but.. I figured since, you know since I have to pull the up the stairs." Ziva smirked and walked past him to get to her door and open it. „Oh Tony don´t be such a baby, come on." „Everything for you ...sweetcheeks.." Ziva sighed at that nickname of hers and gestured him into her apartment where he quickly made his way to her bedroom to set the suitcases down. Ziva closed the door and looked around in her apartment. She opened a window to let the air into her home, she lit some candles and placed them on the table, before she could sit down, Tony appeared in the doorframe.  
„I hope it´s okay if I stay here, I know I didn´t even ask if I sleep here" He gestured to the couch Ziva was about to sit down on. „Tony, have you ever slept on the couch whenever we shared a room?" She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest, he looked down on her. „So I guess you don´t mind?" „Tony please, I would like to take a shower, it has been a very long day." He stepped into the living room and let her pass into her bedroom where she unpacked her toiletries. „Tony?" She screamed back into the living room. She went to him, a towel around her chest, „Would you order food? Just something, whatever you want, the phone is in the kitchen...would you?" A little dazzled by her long curls and the missing clothes, he just smiled „Yes, of course and then I will through the TV programme and find us a great movie." „Aha... great." Her head sank a little and she made a turn on her heels to get back into the bathroom..

Tony ordered Chinese take away and took a look through the TV when Ziva came back in a lose t-shirt and boxers, her hair a big, wet and curly mess. She fell down next to him on the couch. „So what will we have for dinner?" „Chinese, so would you rather watch something with Tom Hanks or Tom Cruise in them?" Ziva looked at him with sharp eyes. „Tony, I do not know these men." „You are not making it easy, Ms David." He leaned back and smiling at the dark haired woman who sat next to him, with her knees to her chest.  
After some seconds of no one saying a word, Ziva broke the silence. „So tell me, what is the difference between them?" „Oh Ziva" Tony got up. „I think I just better give up, we could..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. „Oooooh fooood, food, food, I am starving, I will get the dishes and.." „Woooh, Ziva, calm down, we don´t need plates and they give you chopsticks" With that he opened the door. „Well hello there, friendly food deliverer." The guy gave Tony a weird face. He looked like a 15 year old in the body of a 40 year old. „Tony you are not supposed to scare the man, just get the food and give him the money." He heard from behind, Ziva was about to get some glasses and some drinks to put on the little table in front of the TV. „Listen to yo girlfriend dude. I serisously don´t have that much time, yuno? To start weird conversations with the customers, yuno?" A little annoyed by the guys stupidity Tony retorted „So how much then?" „Ehm, 18.70 bucks." „Here´s 20, keep the change." Before the guy could say another word, Tony slammed the door into his face.  
„Did he just call me your girlfriend?" „Hm? Oh, yeah I don´t know, why? Do you mind?"  
Ziva took the food and placed it on the table, removing it from the plastic bag it was in.  
„Well you obviously did not, because you did not say a word." Tony moved the couch further towards the table. „Why would a man mind people thinking he has such a beautiful woman by his side?" He grinned. „Oh shut up!" Ziva slapped him with one of the pillows.  
They both sat down and ended up watching music videos instead of a movie.  
„How can this woman move in clothes like this?" „Ziva, that´s Lady Gaga, do you even know her?" „No, but I believe I have not missed out on much, look at those shoes! Did you know that men only like woman in high heels because they make women appear more vulnerable? They cannot walk fast in them, so the need to be protected by strong men and you know, men always want to be the strong ones. It makes them feel important." With that she took the last bite of her noodles. Tony stared at her from the side while she continued to watch the screen. „Wow, that was .. interesting, I, oh look there are fortune cookies." He bend over and took them, giving Ziva one and opening his immediately. „'Love is like wildflowers...it is often found in the most unlikely places.' Isn´t that sweet?" Ziva gave him a look. „Very sweet, mine says 'May life throw you a pleasant curve.' I am not sure if I can take any more curves in my life, I would not mind a little peace." „A pleasant curve, Ziva."  
„I wonder what that could be, oh who is this?" She turned up the volume of the TV. „Oh you must be kidding me, Eros Ramazotti? He´s an Italian singer, a pure crooner."  
„A crooner?" Tony seemed quite uncomfortable, but in a very childish and played way. „Yes, slushy songs, make women want to cry their heart out, love songs." „I like it, I enjoy Italian and he has got a nice voice." „Oh please, give me a break here, I can sing an Italian song too, woul that totally sweep you off your feet too?" Ziva gave him a flirtatious smile. „Mmh, maybe?" „Hahaa no don´t lie to me Ziva David. Anyway, what can you tell me about Israel? How was the trip?"


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to take the time and say thank you for the sweet reviews, I am trying my best, writing in English isn´t always that easy, since

it is not my mother tongue but the kind words from you guys keep me going.

They ended up laying on the big couch surrounded by a lot of pillows and a huge blanket to keep them warm, the only light in the room came from the candles Ziva placed everywhere and the music videos from the TV were playing on low volume as Ziva told Tony about her trip to Israel.  
„It somehow feels like you have never been away, everything is still at its place, the house, the trees. Only small things change, like a new big supermarket or the neighbor´s house gets a new painting. The smell of our garden, the lightning in the house I grew up in, those are things I could never forget. But it seems so lonely, forgotten, because it is so empty. I used to live there with my two siblings, my mother and my father. Relatives would visit us. I still have family left, cousins and aunts and uncles, but it is not the same."  
„Maybe you need to have your own family, Ziva. Here in D.C. Find a man, buy a house, a home. And in the summer when the kids don´t have to go to school you can fly to Israel for a few weeks. Sounds marvelous to me." Tony´s face was directed to the blanket but his eyes faced Ziva, the puppy face he made said that he was quite happy with this idea and he already imagined Ziva as a mom, waving at her children in the morning when they went to school.  
Ziva just smiled at him, narrowed her eyes and then put her hand on his, looked him straight in the eye and said „Tony, I do not have a man, and at this moment I am not quite sure if I will ever find someone I would want to spend my life with, it is not that easy, you cannot just go out and hope the love of your life will meet you at the place you buy your coffee. I am not that lucky, how am I supposed to find that, the one, my soulmate? Do you not think I would like to have such a life?"  
Tony heard the concern in her voice, the sincere fear to be alone. „Ziva, listen, there will be someone at some point you will think is like family, he´ll make you smile and he´ll be always there for you. I promise you." He took her hand in intertwined them. „And for now, for the time that you haven´t found them, there´s Gibbs, Abby, McGee, everyone. And there´s me. I am right here and you can never be alone, I don´t know how to stress that enough, as long as I am alive, and I promise you that, I will make sure to be there for you, okay? And of course I will make sure that you´ll end up with the right man. No more heartbreak. You deserve to be loved."  
Ziva´s eyes had rested on their hands intertwined, Tony´s thumb slowly caressing the back of her hand. „Thank you, Tony. For picking me up, for staying here, for caring so much."  
„Hey,.." Ziva´s gaze went up and her eyes met his. „I wouldn´t be here with you if I wouldn´t enjoy it. You told me that home is where your friends and family are.." „Yes, home is where the heart is and the heart is with the people you love."  
„Could you have imagined us being this close? You know, when we first met?" Tony´s voice was soft, he was indulged in the way the lights from the candles played on Ziva´s skin and how soft her features looked. She gave him a smile. „How can I forget that? I walk into NCIS and the first person I meet has phone sex wi.." „No, I did nooot have...just forget that." Ziva´s face had lit up and she gave him a big smile and a serpenine look. „Oh Tony, do not be ashamed." „Just answer the question, please." His expression said that he was eager for it.  
„Definately not, how could someone foreshadowed that you are actually a nice and sweet person?" Ziva enjoyed mocking him a little and Tony acted as if was truly hurt though it was obvious that neither of them could have imagined that they would form such a close friendship.

„Tony it is already past midnight." „What, seriously?" Tony and Ziva had just talked about some random memories they shared, they both snuggled up under the blanket, laughing, thinking, talking. „I am getting a little tired." „Then you should go to sleep, I will just take one of the pillows and ..." „Oh Tony." She smiled and got up. „You even consider sleeping on the couch? I have already told you. We can share my bed, it is not as tiny as yours." „Heeey, my bed is wonderful." „Well it tells me a lot about you." Ziva put the lights on in her bedroom and blew the candles out. „You´re coming?" Tony got up and threw the blanket over his shoulder. „Coming sweet cheeks, why don´t you already get in bed so it´s already a little warm when I join you?" Tony heard Ziva laugh. He just loved the fact that he could make her so happy with his antics, so carefree, and he loved how she always responded to his little games.  
He took his shirt off and his pants and climbed to her in bed with his boxers. Ziva switched the lights out and the darkness surrounded them, only the street lights and the moon made their way through the window and let Tony know where the small frame of her partner layed, on her side, her face turned to him and her eyes shut.  
He admired her dark curls, the way her body frame went down like a curve from her shoulders to her waist and then up again and the curve slowly came to an end at her feet, the lowest part of her body. „Ziva?" „Yes Tony?" „I don´t want so sleep right away. I don´t know if I can just fall asleep now."


End file.
